


The beginning of the end

by BittenChildRemus



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Cross Over, F/M, M/M, Multi, Toxic Relationship, Undead, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, harry potter characters - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittenChildRemus/pseuds/BittenChildRemus
Summary: This is a fanfiction with the Marauders from Harry Potter in a world of The Walking Dead!CAUTION! CONTAINS HOMOSEXUALITY AND VIOLENCE!Don't forget to leave a comment or some kudos if you like the story!





	1. Before it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: SOFT
> 
> Rather soft beginning and a bit of fun between friends! Eventually a building up tension and concern.

With a hand under his head and his elbow resting on the table he was sitting on, Remus was staring into oblivion. Many things were roaming through his head, which made him completely forget about the professor that was giving the entire class a lecture how the mind of a human being works. Suddenly he felt a hand slap on the back of his head, messing up his dirty, dark blonde hair. Quickly he turned his head towards one of his classmates.

“Sirius!” He hissed at him, trying not to make too much sound to capture the attention of others.

The young male with dark, mid-long hair leaned a bit towards Remus. “Dude, you were completely zoned out - I did you a favor,” he whispered.

“Mr. Black, Lupin - care to share what is far more important than the lecture I’m giving?” A tall, slim male that was standing before a whiteboard, his arms crossed over each other and bore a rather annoyed expression.

“N-nothing sir,” Remus answered. “I was just - thinking about what happened yesterday in math class. Frank really looked unwell and it was like he was seeing things - it was not normal.”

“Drugs, that is the only thing I can think of.” He quickly answered.

“Quite the accusation don’t you think?” Sirius spoke out. “Frank isn’t someone who uses drugs.” He defended.

“I agree - we know Frank, he wouldn’t use drugs.” Remus’ voice sounded a bit insulted when the professor accused someone so easily of drug use.

The elder man raised his hand to his head and ran his thin, skin dried fingers through his short black with gray stained hair, releasing a deep, frustrated sigh. “I can’t explain what happened to Frank, all I know is that I want to get back to the subject of today’s class without further disturbance. Do I make myself clear?” His blue eyes looking over Sirius and Remus.

“Yes, professor.” Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

* * *

At the end of the day, Remus headed towards his locker to put the books away he didn’t need and to take those with him he needed for homework. It haunted his mind what happened to Frank. He looked so pale, black circles around his eyes, his skin all sweaty and he was coughing a lot, it was actually scary to see him that way. It was the sudden conversation Frank was having with those around him who weren’t speaking to him - who wasn't even there, that worried him.

“Fuck!” Remus jumped when he felt an arm creep around his neck and out of reflex his elbow moved to the back, hitting a pair of ribs.

“Ah! Remus, really?!” He pulled his arm back and placed his hand on the spot he just felt the elbow. “You really have to snap out of it, Frank will be fine.” Sirius moved closer to Remus and took one of his hands in his. “You worry too much.”

His brown eyes fell on his and Sirius’ hand, letting his fingers curl around it. “It looked very serious and he’s our friend, how can I not worry about our friend?”

“Hey, guys! What’s up?” Someone seems to join the pair.

Quickly Remus let his hand slip from Sirius’ hand and placed it on the band of his backpack.

Sirius laughed a little when he felt a friendly fist bump against his shoulder. “Look who has decided to let go of Evan’ lips.” He joked. “Anyway - I have a soccer game to play, I will speak with you guys later.” A smirk curled on the dark-haired male and left James and Remus alone.

“So,” James said. “When are you going to admit that you have something brewing inside of you for our dear Sirius?” He cocked a brow and gave a nudge with his index finger against Remus’ chest.

“Shut up, I don’t want to talk about it okay.” He answered.

A frown appeared on James’ face. “Who are you trying to fool Remus? I can tell he feels the same for you, what do you have to lose - go for him?”

Remus shook his head and his hues wondered back to James. “He’s just being a good friend, that doesn’t mean he feels the same for me - now can we please drop it? I want to go home and focus on my homework.”

James gave up, he tried to convince Remus that Sirius liked him back the same way, but he wouldn’t listen - he didn’t believe him.

“I will see you tomorrow ye?” Remus gave his best friend a smile. “And don’t be late.” He pointed a finger at him, smirking a little.

“Ye, ye - will see you tomorrow Rems.” He raised a hand and the two friends parted their ways.

* * *

Once Remus was at home, he dumped his bag on the dinner table, took the remote of the television, switching it on before he placed the remote down next to his backpack. Without truly looking at the screen he walked over to the refrigerator to get himself a something to drink. After he got himself some soda he sat down at the table, pulling his back towards him and taking out his history book and his laptop.

Hours passed until he heard his phone buzz, he reached for it to unlock the screen and saw he had a WhatsApp message from his friend.

[Sirius] Remmy! I’m so bored, talk to me! (20:21)

[Remus] Don’t you have homework to do? :) (20:21)

[Sirius] I can’t focus. (20:22)

[Remus] My dad hasn’t come home yet… (20:22)

[Sirius] Really? (20:23)

[Remus] Yes, give me a sec ok? I’m going to try and call him. (20:23)

[Sirius] Ye, ofc. (20:23)

Remus closed down the app before looking for his father’ contact and dialed it.

_‘You’ve reached the voicemail of Lyall Lupin, I’m unable to answer my phone right now - leave a message after the beep or send me a text’_

**_**_“Dad, please pick up your phone, I’m getting really worried.”_ ** _ **

[Remus] He’s not answering. (20:29)

[Sirius] Try again, maybe he didn’t hear it. (20:30)

So, Remus tried to call his father again only to heard the same message, but he didn’t leave a voicemail this time.

[Remus] No, nothing. (20:32)

[Sirius] _is typing a message…_

[Remus] I’m scared Sirius, I’m afraid something happened to him. (20:33)

[Sirius] Do you want me to come over and keep you company? (20:34)

[Sirius] Rem? I really don’t mind coming over you know. (20:53)

[Remus] He’s still not picking up! (20:54)

[Sirius] I’ll be there over 10 min, hold on Remmy. (20:55)

* * *

 Within 10 minutes the doorbell rang. Remus rushed off the couch and headed towards the door, opening it.

Sirius could instantly read it from his face, he was worried to death and who wouldn’t be if someone was in his shoes. Sirius knew Lyall and he wouldn’t worry his son so easily after he had lost his mother. “Oh Remmy,” he said. Closing the gap between the two and wrapped his arms around his friend.

When Remus felt his arms around him, tears started to roll from his cheek. “I’m really, really worried. He would always call me if there was a hold up at the hospital, I haven’t heard anything for hours.”

“Ssssh.” He cleaned his face from his tears. “I’m sure he’s okay.” He tried to calm his friend down. “Come.” Sirius grabbed a pair of Remus’ fingers and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

Both of them headed to the living room and Remus’ orbs instantly looked over the screen of the television. He quickly grabbed the remote and increased the volume so he could hear what was on the news.

****NEWS ANNOUNCEMENT:** ** _****“Earlier this evening London Bridge Hospital has announced that they have quarantined the IC department because of an unknown illness that seems to be spreading from patient to patient. Something is making them aggressive and attacks other people - until further notice.”** **_

“Sirius! My dad works on the IC!” He could feel his heart hitting against his chest. “I need to get there, I need to see him, I need to know he is okay!”

“Remus, if they quarantined the department, they won’t let you in.”

“I don’t care! I have to try - please Sirius, drive me there?” He looked at the other with watery eyes, his cheeks shining a bit because of the tears that wet his skin.

“Okay, I will drive you there. But I’m not leaving your side.”

* * *

 

[**A lost cause... (Teen Wolf)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421642)  
Scott McCall is no longer the true alpha!  
It's difficult for him to coop with it and turns  
to Derek Hale and eventually, things happen between  
the two of them! 

Derek x Scott

\---------

[**Remus' Diary - Moving to Mystic Falls**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12735735)  
Lyall and his son moved to Mystic Falls in hope  
for a new start and leave the past behind.  
Of course, Remus doesn't know what adventures  
awaits him in this supernatural town!

Remus x Sirius


	2. They are coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: MILD
> 
> More tension! Things are happening and no one can explain what's truly going on in the world - people are getting hurt and becoming sick!

Sirius was driving towards the London Bridge Hospital with Remus in the passenger’ seat. Once a while his dark eyes looked at the side to see if Remus was holding it together or not. Once at a stoplight Sirius reached out for Remus’ hand and held it softly, giving it a little squeeze. “How are you holding up?” He carefully asked.

Remus’ brown eyes looked at Sirius, his facial expressions telling his friend that he was very worried. “We’re almost there,” he said - not even answering Sirius’ question.

“Yes, we’re almost there.” Sirius let go of the hand of his friend when the light turned green again and started to drive on towards the hospital. He was worried about his friend, when he looked at him it was like he was going to breakdown any minute.

After a while, they seemed to hit a traffic jam that led to the hospital. “I think many people had the same idea as you.” His voice covered with a bit annoyance, of course, not because of his friend’ idea - but because this slowed them down for god knows how long.

“How far are we removed from the hospital?” Remus quickly looked over at Sirius, with slight more panic in his eyes than 5 minutes ago.

“If - if I park the car it’s around a 20 minutes walk, but I think it will be faster than waiting here in the traffic.” Remus didn’t even have to ask Sirius if he could park the car, Sirius just had to find the right moment to take a turn and place it somewhere so that the car wasn’t in the way.

* * *

After 10 minutes Sirius had pulled it off to park the car and to keep his friend as calm as possible at the current time. “Let’s hurry,” he said as he got out of the car at the same moment as Remus.

With a quick pace, Remus and Sirius headed towards London Bridge Hospital. “There are so many people out here.” He rushed between them almost losing Sirius a few times.

Sirius didn’t want to risk it so he took Remus’ hand firmly but with care into his own and continued their walk. “I think they all want to know more about what is going on, and who can blame them?”

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital it was surrounded by people who were confused and panicking about the things happening inside. Remus squeezed into Sirius’ hand - letting him know that he was afraid. “I don’t know what I will find here, I don’t know what is going to happen once I know where my father is.” His browns looked over at the other.

He couldn’t stand seeing Remus like this - for the first time he saw him truly afraid and he didn’t like it for a second. “Come on, let’s go through and try to find out more about what is going on?” Sirius wasn’t sure if Remus was ready for it, so he made sure that he was ready whenever he was.

Lupin took a deep breath and with Sirius still locked in his hand, he worked himself through the crowd to see what was going on. Remus jumped a few times to see what was going on but there were too many people to even look over them. When he was nearly at the front he felt someone taking a hold of his arm and he jerked his head to see who it was. “Nurse Pomfrey?” He was a little surprised to see her out here. “Where is my father?”

“Oh, my sweet boy!” She placed her hands on Remus’ shoulders. “He’s still inside and he is not allowed to leave.” There was a terror in her eyes. “Yesterday evening a family came in with a boy who wasn’t doing all too well, we found a bite mark on his side that was infected and slowly rotting, he passed this late noon and his family didn’t want his body to be removed yet, they wanted to say goodbye.”

Remus quickly looked at Sirius with a concerned look in his eyes before he looked at Poppy. “Frank Longbottom by any chance?”

“Yes, that was his name, he was brought to the IC when his vitals started to fail and going crazy over things that weren’t there. Your father tried to treat him but he died. The strangest thing was that after a few hours he came back!” Her voice started to shake as it was layered with fear. “He bit his family, his girlfriend as well and when your father tried to calm him down he - he ripped a piece of flesh from his arm.” Poppy started to cry when she explained what had happened. “It was a blood bath!”

Sirius saw that Remus was near a breakdown after what he heard so he moved closer to him and let his hand go so he could place his arm around the other's waist. “You’re saying that Frank came back after he died?” He had some trouble believing that.

“Yes! He was pronounced dead and…” She got quiet for a moment. “His eyes looked like someone who was dead, he was grunting and grabbing and tore his family apart.” The woman placed her hand on her chest, breathing short and rabidly. “T-that is w…” She took a deep breath. “That is why they quarantined the IC earlier - now the whole hospital is under it and only those who are not sick and not bitten are allowed to leave the hospital - it’s forbidden to enter and they will not let you.”

Remus was unable to speak, tears ran down his face.

The elderly woman looked at Sirius and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing it a little. “You two seem like close friends…”

“My best friend…” Sirius quickly added.

“Right, take him with you - don’t let him be alone. So far no one can be helped who got bitten by the…” She got silent for a few seconds. “By the dead.” After she had said that, she released the boys and walked away from them and disappeared into the crowd.

Sirius turned to Remus and saw the pure terror in his eyes, the fear that caused his friend to freeze. “Remmy, look at me.” He placed an index finger under Remus’ chin and made him look at Sirius. “We are going to your place first. Collect some clothes and the things you need and after that, we are going to my home. I’m not going to leave you all by yourself.” He looked straight into Remus’ eyes and waited for a reaction.

Unable to say anything, Remus just gave him a nod of understanding. Shortly after he felt Sirius’ hand that took hold of his and got pulled away from the London Bridge Hospital and back to the car.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed, the traffic was crazy because everyone wanted to know what the hell was going on - nobody was going to like what happened, nobody would like the truth. For whatever reason, the people who’ve died were coming back to live and no one knew how that was possible - all they truly knew is that once the dead started to walk again they became aggressive and the person they once were was gone.

With a blank expression, Remus started to pack some clothes and some personal items. Without thinking he grabbed a picture of him and his parents and put it with the rest of his things into his suitcase. “I think I got everything.” His voice just as emotionless as his eyes.

Sirius was really worried about him, he had never seen him this way before, not even when his mother died. Though, he couldn’t blame him - what happened today was out of the world, it wasn’t normal. How does someone respond to this? His father was bitten by someone who died, a friend of theirs. “Good, now let’s get out of here.”

* * *

The Black family was rather wealthy, though the children had to suffer and spend most of their time alone since their parents were always working. Sirius wasn’t found of them and he was glad that they were out of town most of the time. Not even the Hospital event got him worried, maybe that made him a bad person but he didn’t see it that way.

Sirius brought Remus’ stuff upstairs and placed them in his room, when he looked back he saw that his friend had followed him. “You can sleep next to me if you’d like?” A soft smile formed on his lips. “I prefer it - actually. I don’t want you to be alone tonight.”

“Thank you, Sirius, for everything.” He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. A minute or two passed and suddenly all his tears broke free, his body started to shake. “M-my father is going to die Sirius…” Remus became manic.

When Sirius saw Remus finally break down, he rushed over to him, kneeling down before him, his knees on the ground and his hands placed on Remus’ soft skin of his neck. “I’m so sorry Rem.” He didn’t know what else to say. “Something crazy is going on.” Sirius was thinking about something else, Frank got bitten somewhere else, he was out in the world when it happened so that meant it was still on the street. Putting the hospital under quarantine wasn’t going to prevent it, it might slow things down - but he knew that this wasn’t the end of it. Sirius decided to keep this information for himself for the night, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Remus this while he was like this.

Sirius pulled at Remus’ shoes and took off his socks. “Just lie down Rem, try to sleep.” He lied his friend down and eventually joined him in his king sized bed, on his side so he could keep an eye on him.

After Sirius joined him, he turned to his side as well - slowly calming down. Without thinking he crawled closer to his friend, seeking comfort.

A sad smile appeared and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist, pulling him even closer - letting his head rest against his chest and placed his chin against Remus’ head. “I will never leave you, I promise.”

* * *

 


	3. Even the toughest cry sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: MILD
> 
> More losses? Afraid so... How does one live a life without parents? How can someone react to become an orphan in no time?

Sirius was the first one who woke up when the morning sun colored the skies. His dark eyes falling to the side to check Remus, watching the sleeping frame next to him. He couldn’t help but to worry about his friend - he had no mother and now he had lost his father as well, how does someone deal with that while the world slowly went to shit. Sirius reached out to Remus’ face and softly stroked his skin.

The new orphan was exhausted with all the events of the day before, no parents, not anymore - his father had fallen by something so new and yet so horrifying. How could someone deal with the fact that the dead won’t stay dead, they would come back and attack other people.

Remus started to stir in his sleep and slowly he opened his eyes. “S-Sirius?” He muttered softly, seeing his best friend lying next to him.

“Hey you, I hope you had some proper rest.” Sirius cupped Remus’ cheeks - stroking his skin with his thumbs.

Remus closed his eyes at his touch - enjoying the affection he had longed for so long. It took him only a few more seconds before the tears started to fall from his eyes again - turning red because of the skin around his hues got irritated.

“Shhh, I’m here with you - I will always be here for you, I promise.” With a worried expression on his face, Sirius whipped away most of his tears.

“What are we going to do Sirius?”

He pulled Remus into his arms, shielding him and trying to calm him down. “We wait - I’m sure they are taking care of the whole thing now, this can’t last for too long.”

* * *

 After an hour, Sirius got up and pulled Remus with him. “We need something to eat, I’ll make us something nice yeah?” A smile appeared on his lips and carefully dragged the other with him to the kitchen. “How about some pancakes?”

“You can cook?” He cocked a brow.

“Me and Regulus are mostly alone here, you know that and since we don’t take care of each other, it is everyone for themselves.” He smirked. “So I learned how to cook, you should know that by now.”

Remus shook his head. “No, you were mostly eating at my place, where my dad had something prepared, or we order ****OR**** I was cooking - I didn’t know you could cook!” He chuckled a little.

“It got you laughing again! Don’t judge, let me take care of you for once,” he said.

Eventually, Sirius walked to the dining room and placed the plate with pancakes on the table. “Ta-da!” He said with a cocky smirk on his lips.

“Thanks,” Remus said before his eyes went back to the television. “It’s all over the news Sirius, the dead coming back, attacking and eating the living. How can we deal with that, how can things go back to normal after that?” His browns looked over at his friend.

“I honestly don’t know, but we are safe here Remus - we have enough food to last for weeks.”

“Haven’t you called your parents yet, to check if they are alright?”

“No, perhaps I should.” He walked over to the phone only to notice there were voice messages on them. “4 messages…” That is when he got worried. “They never call Remus, they would never call unless there is something seriously wrong.”

“Hit play, you need to know.”

****Messages from the day before:****  
{ First message (15:01): Sirius, Regulus - we are locked inside, we can’t go out and I’m not sure when we are allowed to leave. It doesn’t look good outside - take care of each other and we will be home soon, I hope.}

{Second message (19:36): We’re still not allowed to leave, someone seems to be bitten and we tried to take care of it but he’s getting sicker by the hour.}

Sirius looked over at his friend with a worried expression. “This isn’t good Rem… This can’t be good!”

Remus got off from his chair and walked over to Sirius to take his hand. “You need to listen to the rest - I know it’s not easy, but at least you know where you stand.”

{Third message (21:13): Oh my god! He died, it didn’t matter what we did but he died anyway! Everyone is freaking out and to be honest, me and your father are freaking out as well. Please, PLEASE! Be careful out there.}

{Fourth message (22:22): SIRIUS - REGULUS! We never said it enough, we never told you how much you two really matter to us - we love you, please don’t… AAAAH! We lo…ve… you! Stay sa… **_**_Call disconnected_**_** }

Sirius’ hands were trembling, first just a little but it got worse by the second - his shoulders started to shake and started to sniff a little, trying to hold back his tears. “T-They’re gone…”

Remus pulled Sirius to him, wrapping his arms around his best friend and trying to let him know he wasn’t alone. “I’m so sorry… But you needed to listen - you needed to know.”

His arms wrapped around Remus, softly sobbing - he wasn’t one to cry so easily but he just lost his parents as well, every child would cry about that. “What are we going to do Remus? I don’t even know where Regulus is, he doesn’t know.”

“Can’t you call him?”

Without saying anything he let go of the other and took his phone, checking WhatsApp. “Last seen online was last night at 8 p.m. - fuck…” He looked for his brother’ contact and hit the call button. “It goes straight to voice mail,” he said as he tried to dry his eyes.

“Maybe his phone is just empty, don’t think the worst just yet - he’s one of the best and the quickest at soccer, he’ll outrun them - he’ll be fine.”

Sirius nods. “You’re right, he will be fine…”

* * *

 


	4. Not the only Black after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: SEXUAL
> 
> So things are getting a little hot and heavy and not everyone is going to approve the relationship between the two - but they don't care.

Night had fallen and Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other for comfort. Both of them were orphans now and Sirius didn’t even know if his younger brother was still alive – he was worried sick, even when the two didn’t get along at all.

Remus suddenly shot upright and listened… “Do you hear that?” his entire body jumped when he heard a loud thud. “Sirius…” He turned his head towards the other with a horrified look on his face.

The oldest Black looked at Remus and noticed how scared he was and decided to listen – when he heard the noise he instantly stood on his feet and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a big kitchen knife.

“Please… be careful…” Remus said.

“Shh…” he snapped a bit, slowly moving closer to the back door. His whole being was on edge and when he saw a shadow move in the dark he was ready to attack whoever was trying to get inside.

The back door slid open and someone moved and entered the home, he flipped the light switch and the young male with dark hair and dark eyes soon realized that any minute he could be attacked. “SIRIUS!” He jumped. “Holy shit, man… Really?”

“Regulus?!” the knife dropped out of his hand and without even thinking he locked his arms around his younger brother and had little intention to let him go.

“Sirius… You’re choking me…” Obviously the youngest Black had little information on what had happened to their parents.

“You’re phone?” Sirius asked.

“Died, I got two messages from mom and dad about being stuck somewhere and…”

“Is that blood?” The big brother suddenly interrupted. “Who is that?” He looked up as a second male entered their home.

“Lucius Malfoy… A friend of mine…” he said as he nudged Lucius inside. “Blood is not mine… nor from the living…” He looked at the floor for a moment.

Sirius’ eyes fell on the taller male, he had light eyes – grey and a bit blue, his hair was platinum blonde and long… He was covered in blood as well and frowned from one to the other.

“He saved my life okay, I wouldn’t be here right now without him.”

“Alright…” Sirius was quite skeptical about this new guy. “Sirius Black…” moving his hand forward and held it out for the pale male to take.

“Lucius Malfoy…” He said in a slight disapproving voice but took Sirius’ hand nonetheless with a stern hand – which was obviously returned by the other.

Remus moved over to Sirius and pulled him away a bit, creating a distance between the more dominant men now in the house.

“Regulus…” Sirius started… “Mom and dad left four messages in total here…” Taking a deep breath before he continued. “They have fallen by all of this.”

“Don’t lie brother…” Regulus’ eyes narrowing as he watched Sirius.

“He’s not…” Remus answered. “If you want you can hear the voicemail but it’s not pretty.”

Regulus’ expression tensed and suddenly walked out of the room and was quickly followed by Lucius.

Sirius wanted to follow his younger brother but was stopped by Remus who took a hold of his hand to pull him back to him. “It’s quite obvious you don’t like Malfoy – but they seem like good friends to one another and Regulus might need him.”

The other snorted at the idea. “Fowl prick…”

“Sirius…” Remus warned him. “You don’t even know him.

“I know he’s quite older than Regulus and what if he’s using him?” He pulled his hand away from Remus.

“That’s up to him…” Remus said.

* * *

Regulus was lying on his bed, unable to cry as the information had not sunken in yet. With Lucius lying next to him – he looked at him without saying anything or without a change in his facial features.

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked the other as he took a hold of Reg’ hand to bring it to his lips and kissed the knuckles of his fingers.

Only then Regulus smiled softly and nodded softly. “It’s just difficult to believe they are gone…”

“It does add up… You did receive two voicemail messages about them being stuck and someone in their space was bitten.” Lucius said smooth and warmly, trying not to upset the other.

“Where is your father?” Regulus wondered.

“With his lover probably, Tom… The strangest thing is that my mother doesn’t seem to care that he’s interested in men as well…”

There was a light chuckle coming from the youngest Black.

“What’s so funny?” Lucius frowned.

“All of our families seem to be so messed up – for what is left of them anyway.”

Lucius nodded in agreement before he pulled Regulus even closer to place his lips against the other. “We need a shower…” He whispered against the lips.

A little grin curled at the edge of his lips and nodded. He slowly got up from the bed and removed his shirt while he headed to his own bathroom – his eyes taunting the other.

“Hmmm…” Lucius purred and got up as well to follow the other into the bathroom.

Once Lucius had joined Reg inside the bathroom – he headed over to him and started to unbutton his shirt and once open – his hands roamed over his chest to feel each strong muscle of his body. Lucius was slim, not as slim as Regulus but still very muscular.

“Well, well – aren’t you in the mood.” Lucius purred once again and he got rid of Regulus’ pants and boxer instantly.

“And you are impatient…” Reg answered.

“You should know by now what teasing does to me.” He leans in so he could whisper those words in his boyfriend’ ear. “Turn on the shower…” He commanded.

Regulus did what the other told him and avoided the cold water beam – though he soon felt a push and let out a gasp when his body was touched by the freezing water. “Luc!” who had now placed his hands on Reg’ hips.

Lucius was rubbing his front over Regulus’ behind with a smirk on his lips. “It’s just cold water dear…” He spoke smoothly.

Letting out a little moan when he felt Lucius’ naked body against his, which got loader when a finger was pressed inside. “Luc..ius…”

* * *

Remus was standing in the hall to check if there was any new mail or maybe a newspaper when he heard moans coming from upstairs and it caused the young male to blush and rushed into the living room – pumping into Sirius.

“What’s wrong? Rem? Why do you look like a tomato?” Sirius cocked a brow and waited for him to answer.

“N-nothing…” He muttered.

“Right,” Sirius got a little suspicious and looked passed Remus, not seeing anyone.

Remus had to act – if Sirius would hear the other two he would go berserk. He took a deep breath – he couldn’t believe that he was going to spill the beans for that little brat. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand and pulled him towards him – their faces only an inch or two away now.

“What are you up to?” Sirius breathed out, though not moving away.

“Can you just… shut up?”

A broad smirk curled up before Sirius finally leaned in – pressing their lips against each other.

* * *

 


	5. He shot them down, bang.. bang..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: VIOLENCE
> 
> Some have more experience in the changing world and those who haven't seen the complete truth yet will not approve the way they handle things.

Remus woke up the next morning with Sirius’ arms around him and he smiled. He needed that kiss, he needed to know that they were at the same line. He lied still, looking at the sleeping one.

“Do you always stare…” the other suddenly spoke in a morning rough voice.

He blushed when he was caught staring at the other. “More often then I’d like to admit…” Remus answered.

Sirius chuckled and opened his eyes to look at the boy he had kissed the evening before. He leaned in and placed his lips against Remus’, keeping it like that for a few seconds.

Remus’ heart fluttered, closing his eyes and enjoying this moment. He had waited for this for such a long time and it had been such a pain to see the other with girls most of the time.

“I’m sorry…” Sirius suddenly spoke.

“For what?”

“That it took me so long…”

“Better late than never.” Remus smiled and kissed him again.

“Uhm, before you go crazy and such…” Remus hesitated. “Regulus and Lucius are a thing…”

Sirius’ expression got annoyed. “Figured as much…”

“You’re not surprised?”

“No, the name dropped on occasions – and he’s always there so I figured.”

“Don’t go looking for fights…” Remus looked at him with a begging expression.

“I’ll try not to if he’s going to be an okay guy… he's not really known to be the kindest, but then again – neither has Reg…”

* * *

After an hour Remus and Sirius were sitting downstairs in front of the television watching the news. No progression since the day that Remus’ father had been bitten – no… It only had gotten worse. The city streets were very dangerous – if not because the undead it was because of the people trying to survive and plundering houses and stores.

“This is maddening…” Remus whispered as he watched in slight horror.

“I know… And so far they only tell us to remain inside… How are we supposed to defend ourselves again the…”

Thud… _Thud_ … **BANG** … _**BANG**_ …

“What is that?!” Remus jumped up from the couch to check what was going on.

“The back the door…” Sirius rushed to the kitchen, opening the curtains and saw a bloodied couple banging their door.

“PLEASE! LET US INSIDE!” They begged desperately.

“Siri… We have to let them in…” He looked afraid.

“Are you nuts?! They are covered in blood!” Sirius answered.

“PLEASE! PLEASE! We’re hurt!”

Suddenly Sirius was being pushed aside by the platinum-haired male. “Are you bitten?”

“W-What?” The woman looked in shock at the oldest of the group from outside.

“ARE YOU BITTEN?!” He raised his voice and spoke slowly and clearly.

“N-No, NO! We’re not bitten – just scratches from running! I swear!”

“Lucius…” someone said…

Sirius and Remus turned their heads around to see Regulus with a cold expression.

“They’re lying Lucius – I can tell…”

“I know you can love…” Lucius said in a monotone voice. His hand moved to his back and pulled something out – he opened the door and walked outside. “Let me check…” He said to the pair of them.

Sirius looked in terror. “Are you mad?!”

“He knows what he’s doing Sirius…” Regulus said.

Out of nowhere – Lucius pointed a gun at one of the two and within seconds… **BANG**!

“Holy sh…” Sirius wasn’t able to finish it before the second gunshot was fired.

Remus panicked and rushed over to the sink, throwing up after what he just saw.

Sirius just stood there in total shock – staring at the male who just shot two people in their heads.

The pale one walked back inside, shortly when he closed the door behind him he could feel a set of hands grab his collar and was pushed against the door with such strength.

“WHAT THE HELL, LUCIUS!” Sirius said in pure rage.

“They were bitten… They were going to turn…” Lucius said calmly.

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!”

“Sirius, it’s true – when someone is bitten by the undead, they will turn into one within a few days, depending on the size of the bite and how soon the body will succumb to it.”

“How do you know about this?” It wasn’t only a question Sirius was asking, but he made it sound like he demanded an answer.

“We’ve seen it happen… No matter what you do after being bitten – there is no turning back from that.” Regulus said also quite calmly.

This scared Sirius – he had never seen his brother like this, at least – not as cold as he was now.

Lucius took a tight grip on Sirius’ wrists and pushed him away from him. “The world is changing, Black… And we have to change with it or we’ll die trying to live in a world that will wither.”

Remus was still hanging above the sink, making gagging sounds – but nothing came from his throat, not anymore.

With a quick step, Sirius reached out for Remus and helped him where he could. “Shh, take it easy…” He whispered with care – though his eyes were still set on Lucius with a raged and disgusted look.

“I gave them a merciful death… You haven’t seen them up close yet – it’s not pretty. Coming back from the dead would mean that there is nothing of you there inside. It’s just a shell – a corpse and completely empty inside. They’ll eat the living if they have them in their grasp – you can’t think in that moment, you have to act or you’ll die a painful death.”

It was scary to hear Lucius talk about them in such a calm voice – it made Remus afraid of what else the other was capable of. “T-There is no way to be cured after bitten?” Remus asked carefully.

“So far there isn’t… Maybe they are working on it – but people are ignorant, they don’t see the seriousness of this yet and by the time they do it might be too late.” Regulus answered.

“There has to be a cure, there has to be a way for things to turn back to normal.” Sirius wrapped an arm around his love, pulling him close and trying to calm him down.

“Don’t count on it brother – this might be just it, the beginning of the end…”

* * *

 


	6. Out of service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Mild
> 
> It was bound to happen one day - so what are we all going to do when there is no more service, no more internet?

Sirius was pacing in the hallway away from Lucius and Regulus – pure and awkward silence between him and his boyfriend. He didn’t understand how someone was able to shoot someone in the head – no matter the reason. When he turned his head around he noticed that Remus was still very pale. “Remmy – are you okay?”

“Yes…” He answered and then the silence fell again. “No! No, I’m not alright…” Remus’ eyes started to water and ran his hands through his hair. “He… he shot… them in the… h-head… Sirius… He just shot them!” Remus’ heart started to race and the male panicked.

“Hey…” Sirius rushed over to him – placing both hands on each side of his face, making him look at him. “I know… I know – Love…” He didn’t had the right words to sooth Remus’ mind, his heart. How was he supposed to tell Remus that everything was going to be alright? With his thumb, he brushed over the skin of his cheek before he leaned in.

Remus turned his head away. “I threw up not 15 minutes ago…”

And Sirius made Remus look back at him. “Do you honestly think I care right now?” He rose a brow while looking at the other.

“Well… It’s disgusting…”

“I don’t care…”

“Hygiene Sirius…”

Before Remus could say another word – Sirius pressed his lips against the other. “Hmm, Pancakes…” He smirked in a tease.

The slimmer one chuckled a little and slowly he calmed down. “Idiot…”

“I know – but that is why you love me.” His smirk broadening and his eyes beaming.

“Very true…”

* * *

“It was a bad idea to come here Reg…” Lucius had placed himself at the dining table.

“Why…” Regulus asked coldly.

“They don’t know anything – they don’t know how the world will turn out to be.”

“Do you know how the world will turn out to be?” He glared at the other with slight annoyance. “You can’t expect them to know how to deal with things yet – we had to figure it out as well, they still have hope that things will turn out to be fine.”

“Things will only get worse!” He snapped at Reg.

“I know that – we know that… But they don’t…”

“They have to see, they have to learn and realize things will not be the way it once was – There is no turning back from this there is…”

“Shut up! You don’t have to give me that lecture again – I know alright… I’ll make them realize – just… give me some time. Sirius is quite the stubborn one and always of _‘Things will turn out to be alright, they always have’_ it’s quite difficult to beat that out of him.”

Anger was showing on Lucius' face along with a layer of annoyance. “I will if I have to…”

Regulus grabbed a glass from the counter and threw it at Lucius – shattering it against the wall right next to his boyfriend’ face.

“Are you crazy!?”

“I missed you on purpose… You won’t lay a hand on my brother…”

“I thought you said you didn’t care about him…”

“He’s still my brother and yes, we fight a lot – but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him… Besides, he’s the only family I got left. I’m not an only child like you Lucius, I don’t have a father that cheats while the wife turns a blind eye… I thought my family was messed up – but yours?”

“You’re roaming on dangerous waters Regulus…” He walked towards Regulus, stepping on the glass that was lying shattered around his feet.

“So what?”

Once Lucius was close enough – he slammed his hands on the counter before smoothly walking closer to the other. Only a few inches away and then suddenly he made a quick movement forwards – his hand now around Regulus’ neck. “Never… say that again about my family…”

The youngest Black didn’t budge not even when the hind tightened a bit. “Kinky…” He said with a daring glare – still looking at Lucius.

“Hmm, I hate you…” He said before the hand around his neck moved towards the collar of his shirt, pulling him in and placing a rough kiss on the other’ lips.

* * *

A little while later Remus moved over to his mobile to check on anything new – though he hadn’t received a call for a day or two. Though he noticed a text from someone he knew – from two of his best friends! His eyes moving over the clock in the corner of his screen [13:22].

[Peter] REM! We’r  locked in! Me, James & Lily! (22:54)

[Peter] REM, pls r u ok? (23:07)

[James] I can’t seem to call, txt us Remmy! (23:21)

**_And 53 more messages of the same kind until 12:13._ **

“Sirius! They’re alive!”

The dark haired male jumped at the sudden volume. “Who is?”

“James, Lily, and Peter! The latest text was an hour ago!”

“That’s great news, call them!”

Remus looked excited and nodded – his fingers tapping on the touchscreen and moving to his contacts to call James Potter. Though – the call didn’t seem to be pushed through and almost instantly hung up. “Nothing…”

“What? Try again…”

And so Remus did, several times.

In the meantime, Sirius was trying to call Peter, but also nothing. Sirius let his eyes scan towards the corner of his screen. **‘No service’** … “Shit…”

“What?”

“Do you have service, because I don’t – not anymore.”

Remus didn’t understand it at first but stared at the screen for a moment and soon found out what the other meant. “No – I have no service either.”

“We have to find them, we have to make sure they join us…”

“How are we going to do that? It’s not safe on the streets!” Remus slowly panicked again.

“We’ll teach you…” Regulus had heard most of the conversation and joined them in the hall.

Sirius jerked his head towards his younger brother, Lucius standing behind him – it made Sirius angry again. “Teach us what? Kill people?!”

“No…” Lucius jump in. “To survive – to kill the dead and to pick out the ones that had been infected,” he answered in a detached tone.

“Hell no! You killed those two people out there! Shut them in the head as if they were no one!”

“Idiot!” Lucius slammed his fist against the wall. “Once you’re bitten, you will become one of them – you will die a slow and painful death and once you’ve returned you will ravish on the flesh of men… Nothing will be left of the person you once were – I saved your asses, so don’t be ungrateful!”

Sirius stood there in silence – he didn’t know what to say about that, how could he argue with Lucius while he obviously had more experience.

“Prepare yourself – we’re going outside over two hours and collect your friends, make sure you have a weapon with that doesn’t make noise as it will attract them.”

“You shot them…” Remus said.

“I could have bashed their heads in – would have been a crueler death than what I’ve given them, do you really wish that upon them?” His gray eyes looking over at Remus.

“No…”

“Okay – okay… We’ll be ready…”

* * *

 


	7. Undead jammed head

After the big conversation – the decision of going outside while not knowing what was waiting for them, Sirius and Remus started to look around the house and the kitchen to see if they could find some weapons that didn’t need ammo – or would make a great deal of noise. So far, Sirius had collected two bats – one made of wood and the other of a heavy metal, which was more meant to train speed than actually use in game.

Remus been scouting through the kitchen and found a great collection of knives lingering around. A boning knife, which had a little weird curve on the blade – but Lucius said weapons with long, sharp points will do the trick. Filleting knife, utility knife, cleaver, a chef’ knife and a carving knife.

While Remus placed the knives on the table, Lucius and Regulus passed by to check what they have found. “Damascus steel – good, that’s a very strong metal, we’ll need them,” Regulus said while he looked up at the taller man with platinum blonde hair who nodded in agreement.

Shortly after, Sirius walked into the kitchen and placed the bats down on the table, next to the knives and he looked a little impressed at them. “Right – Dad’s knife collection…”

“The metal bat won’t be of any good on this trip – we need to make sure we have weapons that don’t slow us down. Pocketknives can come in handy, screwdrivers – just no objects that are heavier for us to handle or slow down our response.” Moving his fingers through his long blonde hair.

“Found this in our mother’ bag!” Sirius said proudly and his hands moved into his pockets to place down a stun gun and pepper spray.

Though – Regulus and Lucius didn’t look impressed. “You want to stun the dead?” Reg said while he cocked his brow.

“They don’t feel any pain, stunning them will do nothing – and they basically are blind already so pepper spray is out of the question as well.”

“Right…” Sirius was about to shove the items into the trashcan.

“Don’t throw them away!” Regulus stopped him. “You might need them towards humans – people do desperate things in desperate times and that also means attack other people. Take it with you – but don’t use it on the undead.”

Sirius let out a very frustrated sigh.

“Don’t start that now – we haven’t even started yet…” Lucius straightened the leather jacket he had put on.

“Is that my jacket?” Sirius narrowing his dark eyes and staring at the other.

“No, you’re not the only one who wears leather jackets, Black.” His voice sounded cold.

The oldest Black snorted and said nothing.

“Now – are we done bitching?” No word was spoken. “Good, we got some gits to save…” It was pretty obvious that Lucius wasn’t looking forward to this trip.

“Careful,” Sirius said with his teeth clutched together.

There was amusement in his eyes when the other threatened him.

“Enough.” Regulus sighed and walked over to the knives on the counter. “Okay,” he said softly and picking up the long, weird curved but thin boning knife. “Remus…” He handed it over to him. Next was the carving knife which was longer than Remus’.

“Why do I get this silly thin thing?” Remus was a bit insulted.

“Nothing personal Lupin – the knife you have is thinner and needs less strength to make a full impact through the skull, yes the blade is not as long as the carving knife I gave to Sirius – but he has more muscle than you have.”

Remus just stared at Regulus for a moment. “Jamming… through the skull?” Panic once returning to him.

“That is how you kill the undead,” Reg said.

Remus wasn’t looking forward to this at all – he didn’t want to bash in some skulls, he didn’t want to see what his father had turned into – he wasn’t ready. “I can’t…” He said, shaking his head.

“You have to, it’s best to learn now before there are more of them on the streets.” The oldest one in the room snarled at Remus.

* * *

After thirty minutes of convincing and encouragement speech – they all were now standing outside with Lucius at the front, holding a cleaver and a gun tugged at the back of his jeans  – followed by Sirius who was holding a carving knife, Remus with a boning knife who was holding onto it very tightly and slightly shaking and behind Remus was Regulus – making sure they wouldn’t be surprised by some undead roamers.

Remus was feeling noxious and his body had a very tense posture.

“Remus – you have to relax a little, the first few times will be difficult but you’ll get used to it, eventually.”

Remus looked over his shoulder at Regulus who just said it will become easier over time.

Sirius wasn’t as afraid as Remus was – but he was bloody nervous. _For James and Peter…_ He kept convincing himself.

“To your right, one is coming – prepare yourself… Remus – you first.” Lucius turned on his heels to face the others – particularly looking at Remus, nudging him towards the upcoming walking corpse.

“W-what?!” He widened his eyes in shock and shook his head.

“Keep your voice down…” Regulus hissed.

“Remus, now…” Lucius said.

“You can’t just force him into this!” Sirius defended his love.

Lucius groaned annoyed and stepped towards the undead, taking a good hold onto the cleaver but kept a loosened wrist and he just swung the cleaver above his head and on the way down he jammed the blade into the corpse’ head – blood splattering all over the place, followed by a thud as it fell dead on the ground. “And that is how it’s done…”

Remus could feel the sickness coming from his stomach again. “I think I need to throw up…” Holding his free hand before his lips.

“No you’re not…” Regulus walked closer to him, taking his wrist and dragging him along. “This one is unable to walk – but you still need to act, one bite and you’ll turn into one of them.” He placed Remus before a grounded walker.

He took a few steps back, but Regulus wasn’t allowing him to back away.

“REGULUS!” Sirius stormed towards them but Lucius blocked his way, keeping him away from the other two. “He needs to learn and for fuck sake be quiet.” He silently snapped at Sirius who continued to struggle, trying to reach for Remus.

Remus had the knife still clutched in his hand – now shaking more than ever. “I – I can’t… Regulus… I can’t…”

“You better be quick Remus, it’s getting close…”

Remus’ eyes stared at the ground where the undead who had no legs to stand on, crawled closer – snapping its jaws and gnarling, eager to have a bite of the terrified male.

“Do it!”

“Stop! Please stop!” Sirius bailed his fist and hit Lucius in the face – which cleared his path to his boyfriend. Sirius took the carving knife and out of instinct, he rammed the blade through the head and pulled it out instantly – watching the body fall to the ground lifelessly. “Don’t ever… do that again to him!” His dark eyes holding pure anger.

“Well at least you got it right – your boyfriend is quite the… coward…” Lucius spoke as he rubbed his hand over his cheek.

Remus was standing frozen – staring at the corpse and tears running over his face. He was useless – he never felt this useless before. “I’m… I’m sorry – I’ll do better…” He muttered in shame…

* * *

 

[**A lost cause... (Teen Wolf)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421642)  
Scott McCall is no longer the true alpha!  
It's difficult for him to coop with it and turns  
to Derek Hale and eventually, things happen between  
the two of them! 

Derek x Scott


	8. Love can give courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to actually write the 8th chapter - but here I am and bringing it to you and I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Finding friends again and getting into trouble - finally, Remus finds the strength and courage to do what he had to do!

Remus had sunken to the floor – on his knees while the corpse was lying motionless before him. He should be thankful that Sirius had dropped in to save the day – but he wasn’t feeling any of that right now. Remus Lupin was ashamed that he wasn’t capable of doing what was expected of him – to do the one thing that could keep him from dying.

Regulus looked over at Remus and took a deep breath. “I know I was quite harsh on you…”

“Quite harsh?! That is a freaking understatement Reg – you forced him into doing something horrible,” Sirius said as he interrupted his younger brother.

The youngest one instantly turned his head towards his brother with a stern look. “Again – voice down, they might be blind – but for some reason, they have a grand hearing and smell… I did what I had to do – teach him, you to take care in this new world that is only going to become worse…” His jaws tightened and locked against each other.

“Okay, now that we are done bickering – can we actually move on. I thought that your friends needed your help?” Lucius rose a brow in an annoying matter.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and their path towards Sirius’ and Remus’ friends was rather quiet – no walkers have crossed their ways.

“There it is…” He said quietly as he pointed at the house. Without saying anything else – Sirius took a quick walk and eventually started to run.

“Idiot!” Regulus almost rose his voice too loud.

Remus looked at Regulus and then he followed Sirius towards the house – only at a calmer pace.

“James? Peter?!”

“He’s getting himself killed…” Lucius said to Regulus.

“Let’s stop this – now…”

But before Regulus could actually move closer – he saw how his brother was grabbed by one.

Sirius didn’t saw it coming – he opened the door without thinking to meet with his friends inside, but got grabbed by one that basically fell outside as soon the door opened. He fell backward and the walker tumbled with him, trying to snap and eat at the boy underneath it.

“Sirius!” Remus froze for a moment – the bone knife still in his hand and clutching to it. Then he started to run towards him like his life depended on it.

“Hurry! Remus… Please! I can’t…” He tried to keep the head away and prevent to get himself bitten. “Please…” He begged.

He sunk through his knees and his hand trembled as he rose it up and it hung there a little. More fear struck him when he saw how that thing looked up with its white and dull eyes – snarling.

“Do it!” Regulus called out.

Clutching a little harder – Remus finally slammed his hand down, the knife pinning into the head and released the handheld. He tumbled back on his behind and tears started to flow from his eyes.

He released a deep breath of relief – pushing the corpse from him and sat up straight. Moving over to Remus on his knees and grabbed his face – luckily the flesh wasn’t rotten yet, must have been a recently turned one. His thumbs stroked his cheek before he placed his lips against Remus’. “Thank you – thank you for saving me…” He whispered.

Closing his eyes as he felt his lips pressed against his own. “I – I did it… I hate it…”

“I know you do, but it will become easier. Regulus is right they are not humans anymore – they are monsters.”

Remus took a glance at the corpse. “That’s James’ dad…” His eyes instantly falling back to Sirius’. “We need to make sure he’s still alive.”

“I got Wi-Fi here… Strange – no service, but we do have Wi-Fi…” He looked at his phone.

“That’s because the providers have been shut down at least the one for mobile phones – which means the internet, television and home phones will come next. Try to call…” Again Regulus wasn’t blessed to finish his sentence.

Sirius looked up at Remus before looking at his ringing phone and answered. “James?”

“Dude! Was that you guys? I could hear something happening outside!”

“Keep your voice down bud – they have a good hearing, you don’t want them to chase you now do you?” Sirius said with a grin on his face. “Wait – why didn’t you call me through WhatsApp? You had Wi-Fi all along…”

“Yeah – didn’t think about that much, we were kinda freaked out by the events going on here.”

“James – you dad?”

“Yes, I know – he fell asleep and when he woke up he went totally nuts and so we had to luck him out in the hall so he could calm down but he never did.”

“James… We’re coming – was there anyone else in the house?” Sirius asked.

“No – just me, Peter and my dad. Why?” James asked a little concerned.

Sirius hung up on James and opened the door again, heading inside. “No one else was inside – so it should be okay to move.”

“Yeah – because that was extremely reckless Sirius… You can’t just open the door without checking what and who is inside.” Regulus lectured.

“Yes, yes, yes – I learned my lesson, now can we go inside? I need to fill in what had happened to his father.”

Regulus walked over to the walker – pulling out the bone knife before pushing it back into Remus’ hands. “Nicely done – though next time you have to pull the weapon out again.”

Remus nodded and dried his eyes before he followed inside…

* * *


End file.
